Catch you
by suallenparker
Summary: Cuddy wants a date with House... Huddy-fluff. Part of 'Get what you need'one-shot-series


**Catch you**

Disclaimer: All not mine! But as soon as I´m rich, I´ll buy it and a Bell-Book-and-Candle-Album

Spoiler: third season, after 'Insensitive'

Raiting: T

Summary: Cuddy tells House what she wants... And she wants a date.- With him!

Feedback: Please do! I beg you, I´m an addict and need it to survive...

Dedicated to Charmed225, because she review-ed so kindly and asked me to write this story. So here you go, hope you like it!

Note: posted without beta, so there may be some mistakes...

* * *

_I wanna take you. I won't break you. I will catch you – now the time is right._

* * *

"Take that, stupid troll!" Concentrated, House pressed the buttons of his game-boy. He sat on his chair behind his desk, his feet laying upon it and was fighting evil trolls for nearly one hour now. He never had thought that he might like a game, which he had won by betting with a six year old boy, that much... House had definitely been the better pitcher, he scored Cuddys neckline with his first pitch. The little boy was probably still trying... He grinned by this imagination and cheerfully killed another troll.

"We have a date." Cuddy interrupted his thoughts suddenly. "I await you at my door at seven p.m. in a suit and with a tie. And come with your car. There´s no way I´d ride with you on your damn motor-cycle!" Cuddy explained House resolutely. "Subscribe that." She put some documents on his desk and shoved his feet aside with her other hand.

"Excuse me?" Slightly puzzled House gazed at Cuddy and frowned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Subscribe. The. Documents. Or I can´t subscribe your checks..."

"Cameron will subscribe these as always... And you damn well know that I didn´t mean that.´" he growled. "So what do you mean, 'we have a date'?"

"You´re kinda slow for a genius." she arched a brow. "That means, that we will go out together this evening."

"I see!" House hit his fore-head lightly. "Should´ve guessed that right from the start, so obviously..." he snorted and put his game-boy aside.

"Exactly." she replied dryly. "So this evening in a suit." sternly she looked at him. "And be punctual or our booking will elapse." She turned around on her heels and intended to go.

"Not so hasty, minx!" As fast as his bum leg allowed him he stood up, grabbed his cane, which leaned against his desk, limped round his table and stopped close to Cuddy.

Unnerved she faced him. "What?- If you´re not able to do up your tie then let Wilson do it or bring it to me instead and I will..."

"And give you the chance to straggle me?" he asked cynically. "No way... Anyway I am sure able to do up my tie all by myself..."

"Then where is your problem?" she tried to leave his office again, but House grabbed her wrist.

"Why should I go out with you?" He starred her into her eyes directly.

"cause I´m your boss and will fire you otherwise?"

"That´s blackmail..."

"Really?" she looked at him in mocked shock. "Who would´ve guessed that?" she grinned and wanted to turn around.

With one smooth move from his hand he pulled her back against him. "You´re the devil in disguise." he snarled.

"Wait till you see my dress for this evening..." she winked at him.

Annoyed, he watched her. "The truth, Cuddy!"

"Already told you-"

"You would never fire me, Cuddy." he cut in impatiently. "We both know that."

"You´re so vain..."

"Cuddy..." he warned her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You will go out with me cause you owe me." she explained factually.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Owe. Me." she repeated.

He remained silent.

Cuddy sighed again. "Do you know how many of my dates you crashed?"

"Don´t know for sure..."

"You crashed five."

"Doesn´t sound that much... Especially if you consider how long we know each-"

"Five alone this month, House!"

"...And because you´re so grateful that I saved you from dating five jerks, you invite me to dinner?" he suggested smugly and let go of her wrist.

"_Invite you?_" she waved her head. "You ruined five dates with five wonderfully men." she poked his chest with a finger. "And you will pay for it!- So take your master-card with you, you might need it. The restaurant is quite expensive..."

"Wow, we´re a little desperate here, ugh?" House remarked with a smirk, grabbed her hand again and pressed it against his chest.

Cuddy´s eyes became small. "I wonder why... Maybe because you´re an idiot, who rather ruins all my dates with other men, because you´re jealous than to make a move on me." she hissed angrily.

"I. Was. Not. Jealous." he pointed out cranky. "I just tried to help..."

"Yeah, right. Like you always do." she threw in cynically.

House ignored her. "That blond attorney from two days ago still lives by his mother, I swear... For that snort-nosed pissant from a week ago just talked to your breasts.- Or that stock broker you dated before him... He was so bor-ing I can´t even find a metaphor for it. And than this horrible blowhard from the beginning of this month.- Making three under par... Well, I´m saving lives every day. Who cares?- But the topping was with no doubt that dirty old man you dated yesterday.- That dress you wore nearly killed him!"

"You´re cute." Cuddy smiled relaxed.

"What should that mean now?" suspiciously he watched her.

She laid her other hand on his chest too, stood on her toes and whispered into his ear: "You remembered every guy I dated this month cause you´re so jealous that it hurts." She pulled back and smirked.

House took his hand from hers. "I am not." he grumbled.

"Yes, you are!"

"I am not."

"You repeat yourself, can´t you think bout something new?" She smirked some more and moved her hands from his chest to his broad shoulders.

"What are you trying to do here, Cuddy?"

"Something I intended to do after our date..." Her eyes brightened.

House frowned and watched Cuddy tiptoeing again and pressing her lips tenderly against his own.

Gently she kissed him. After a short while House wined his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Eventually they parted to catch some air...

"You should´ve told me right from the start that you intended to make out with me after dinner... Would´ve saved us lots of time..." House explained breathlessly, smiled and pulled her close again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Now it´s voting-time again!

Choose between

**Push the button** (Sugababes)

_Cuddy and House in the elevator :P_

and

**Heartbeat** (Scouting for girls)

_Cuddy makes an offer to House ;D  
_

So let me know, what you wanna read next (and review please!)


End file.
